


Myuu, My Dear

by norppie_is_canon



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Daryl's obsessed, LOTS of violence, M/M, Rick thinks he's a fuckin prophet, Unhealthy Relationships, Worship, canibalism, mass murder :D, merle be leik:smokeweedeveryday, rape/noncon, there shall be porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norppie_is_canon/pseuds/norppie_is_canon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl meets a strange man while waiting to jump from a bridge.<br/>A terribly unhealthy relationship of murder, theft, worship, and fucking ensues.</p><p>Bad shit goes down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This took me about three days to write cause i was caught up in last weeks episode of TWD where michonne and rick screw and i was all like "NUUUU!"
> 
> Anyway I want to update this at the LEAST once a week, if not twice, or thrice if i get bored.
> 
> ENJOY!

Daryl stands up at the top of the bridge, looking down at the rushing, rocky water below. It was a peaceful sight, serene with only the most true able to see the sight without passing by in a heart beat.  
Daryl leans forward smelling the soft and clean water below him and the tall bridge. The way across the water was clear of traffic tonight as any. With hands clutched to him side, Daryl looks behind him as a car approaches.   
Another along to ruin his stunts.

"What're you doin'?" Says the man, rolling down his window.  
Daryl stares at the man. He has bright blue eyes and light brown curls upon his head.  
"Get in." He says with a stern voice and a look in his eye.

Daryl walks around to the other side of the car and opens the door. He climbs into the car and sits, He stares forward a while.   
"You gonna close that door or not?"  
He closes the door and puts his seat belt on, a load click coming from it in the quiet night.

"You got a place to stay?" Says the man.  
Daryl shakes his head, not having a place to stay since his brother abandoned him after finding out his brother was a psychopath.

"Well, that makes two of us." 

Daryl looks at the man. He wasn't smiling but had a slight upturn to his lips.  
"My name's Rick. What 'bout your's, hmm?"

Daryl turns back to the road outside the windshield, "It's Daryl."  
"You're kind of quiet, you know that?"  
"Yeah."

Rick clicks on the right blinker and turns. He pulls the car into a little, 'U' shaped, motel.  
"If you want, you can stay here with me tonight."

 

The room was quiet, except the sound of rain outside of it. It splatters the ground with sincere pangs. Daryl sits on a chair, staring out the window.   
"Not ready for bed I see." Says rick, coming out of the bathroom.  
There was only on bed, Daryl didn't see how he could sleep, seeing as there was another man in the bed already.

"Come lay down, you must be tired, I know I am." Rick says as he lays back onto the bed.  
Daryl gets up and sits next to the man.The bed was firm with a heavy duvet covering it. Daryl looks over at the younger man, he's probably in his early forties, unlike Daryl who is 47 after a recent birthday.  
Rick's beard is full and is flecked with grey. Daryl flops back onto the bed, lacing his fingers over his belly.   
Rick turns over towards him, eyes staring at him. Captivating him.  
"You been on the road long?"  
Daryl shrugs, "A while."

Daryl lets his eyes close and falls into a light sleep, happy to be somewhere warm, out of the Georgia wilds.

@------------------------------------@

Daryl wakes up with foreign arms wrapped around him, warm and comfortable.  
Daryl opens his eyes and looks over to the right where a strong chest was pressed to his side. Rick was gripping his firmly. Daryl lets out a breath.  
Rick's hand. It's covered in a flaky, filmy, russet-brown substance.  
Daryl knows what it is. Blood. But who's?

"G'mornin', sleeping beauty. How's your sleep?"

"Good." Daryl rasps out.

"Mmh, sorry 'bout the blood."

Daryl launches himself out of the bed and out the door of the motel.  
He sprints down the street, this guy is obviously more insane than Daryl himself.

WHUMP

Daryl smacks into something. He reels back from he impact and his caught by the hem of his shirt.   
"Where the fuck d'ya think you're going?" A gruff voice howls at him.  
"Think ya can just run into me and not pay for it? Pfft! C'mon Imma take ya right here."

The guy fondles at Daryl with heavy, drunk hands, pulling his pants down off his hips, his belt scraping his front.  
Daryl clutches the man, too confused to find a way out of this. He wasn't the smartest of folk, not understanding that he's was being raped.  
The man is bending him over a crate and pressing his prick at Daryl's ass, with his hands held behind his back he curls in on himself, frightened.  
Pain tears through his lower body and he lets out a gasping yelp.  
Suddenly the man jerks and falls away, and out, of him after a loud banging. 

Daryl flops to the ground and stares at the man's limp body, with blood soaking his clothes, pooling onto the ground.   
Daryl gasps and pants, holding at his belly.  
Daryl looks up to see Rick crouching in front of him. Daryl springs at him, enveloping him in a hug, squeezing tight, whispering worship towards his savior. Rick hugs him back, kissing the side of his head, shushing him gently.

"Pull your pants up, Daryl." Rick says before helping the older man pull them up over his hips.

"Come back to the motel with me and we'll get you clean up, how 'bout that, hmm?"

Daryl nods and starts the walk back with Rick.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, i've decided that i'll be posting this fic on sundays and thursdays.  
> Enjoy!

Daryl once again wakes to Rick's arms wrapped around his torso.  
He rolls over towards Rick and cuddles into his chest.   
This man was the one who saved his life, his morality. This man, Rick, is his savior, his, God willing, Jesus figure.

A kiss is planted on the top of his head and he smiles into Rick's chest.   
"Good mornin'" Says Daryl, his voice hoarse but happy.  
Rick smiles and hugs him tighter, "G'mornin'"

Daryl lifts his head and smiles at Rick. He was a lost dog needing a master to collar him and keep him controlled. Rick was the master he begged for as a young man. The one who would hold the leash and let him crazily worship him, the way he had his brother.

Rick leans down and kisses him firmly on the lips, but only for a second before getting out of bed. The covers are thrown off Rick as he stands, showing off his unscared, flawless body.   
Rick stretches out his back, arms over his head. Daryl's mouth waters at the sight, wanting to service the man for all his needs.

Rick makes his way to the bathroom for a morning piss while Daryl just sits on the bed, propped against the head board. When Rick exits the bathroom Daryl pays attention to his movements:the swing of his arms, the smack of his feet on the wood floor.  
Daryl follows the man with his eyes watching the man stand by the window.  
  
"What's next?" Says Daryl, resisting the urge to suck on his thumb.

"Going to find the man who destroyed my life, Shane Walsh."

Daryl cocks his head to one side nibbling at his nails, "Who's that?" Daryl forgets that most people would've just left it at that.

"A man." Rick jokes, "He was a cop with me in Kings county."

Rick was cop, huh? Daryl gets out of bed and walks over to Rick, standing next to him.  
Daryl gives into the urge to pop his thumb into his mouth, leaning on the window sill.   
Rick leans over him and lightly squeezes his bicep, rubbing his thumb over it and breathing into his hair.  
"You need a hair cut, boy."  
Boy... That word makes him squirm and his stomach clench in arousal.  
"I'm going to get dressed and we'll go to the diner down the road."

@------------------------------------@

The door bell rings as Rick and Daryl walk inside the diner. A young girl with blonde hair and a bright smile seats them by a window, asking them if they'd like any drinks. Rick asked for a water and looked at Daryl, secretly giving permission for the other to talk like a leadership had already been astablished.  
"Water." Daryl says.  
The girl walks away after saying her name is Beth.  
Daryl sets his hands on the table, flat and rigid, tense. Rick lays his down on top of Daryl.   
Daryl flinches and pulls back, but not before Rick can grab them.  
He grabs them with purpose, not to hurt, but to show he wasn't going to hurt Daryl. He wasn't going to hurt him like his brother, Merle, or that man in the alley that bent his over the crate and cause him to hurt.  
No, Rick was there to comfort him and care for him like a proper master should.  
"Figure out what you want to eat, it's on me." Rick says with a smile.  
Daryl nods, letting out a shy smile.

Beth comes back, looking a little nervous around the two men, "Alright, what can I get y'all to eat?"   
Rick says, "We'll both take a plate of your pancakes."  
Daryl had refused to make the desision of ordering anything so Rick had made up his mind for him.  
Beth smiles at them both and turns away to go back to the kitchen.

Sooner or later she comes back out with two plates of pancakes

 

Daryl watches Rick eat, the fork being raised to his mouth and the food being pulled off of it with white-wash teeth.  
This goes on for a while until Rick looks up froom his food to find the other staring at him.  
"Eat, you'll need it." He says.  
Daryl follows the order, slowly eating the food.  
He doesn't savor the food, he just eats. he hasn't savored food in a long, long, long time.

 


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know how random this part seems but it's necessary, don't worry.  
> Enjoy the almost porn!  
> (it will happen soon i promise, my lovelies.)

The food was good, tasting like a pancake would. With Rick eating in front of him, Daryl can almost enjoy the food.  
Taking a sip of the water to his left, Daryl looks up at Rick. The younger man is eating his food, not paying attention to the other's staring. Daryl watches his mouth, the chewing motion, the tiny amount of teeth showing, his plump lips moving with his jaws.  
Daryl pays no attention to the other people in the diner watching as he reaches out to touch the other's lips. Daryl presses a light finger to the soft lips and pets over the bottom one.  
Rick looks up at him and raises an eyebrow, questioning the act.

"Why?" Says Rick.  
Daryl looks up from his fixation on the mouth. He shrugs.  
Rick removes the other's hand and sets it on the table. "You know, people might think that's strange, you touching another man's lips."  
Daryl shrugs again.

"I don't think it's strange, I think it's cute."

Daryl's head whips around at the voice.  
A lady with short hair sits in a booth with a young girl.  
Daryl looks down at the floor, feeling embarrassed for once. Great, now there was some lady calling him cute.

"I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself." She says with a bright smile.  
"I'm Carol Peletier. I teach a special needs class in the local high school."

Great, now she probably thinks he's some invalid idiot who can't even tie his own shoe laces.  
"My name's Rick, this is Daryl." Rick says with a smile. Not one that was very friendly either, though Carol couldn't tell it seemed.  
"You two are very cute together." Carol folds her hands on the table and Daryl can feel irritation bubbling inside him.

It was none of this lady's business whether him and his master were 'together' or 'cute' of not. She should mind her own business.  
"Stupid bitch." Daryl mutters. '  
He's responded to with a light smack on the side of his head. Not meant to hurt, heavens no, only to reprimand the man stuck in his ways.

Daryl dips his head and stares at the bits of food on his plate. His feeling aren't really hurt, more of just nicked.  
Daryl picks up a piece of pancake with his fingers and sticks it in his mouth, sucking the bread-ish food from between them. 

"C'mon, Daryl, we're going." Says Rick, slapping down the wrong amount of payment on the table, ten dollars short.  
Daryl stands up out of the booth and follows Rick out of the restaurant, obedient like a good little pet would be. Following his master to the ends of a square Earth, sitting pretty for a treat.

Rick opens the door to his car and gets in, waiting for Daryl to do the same.  
Once he's in Rick starts talking, "I found a place where we can stay while I find Shane. It's in the woods, far enough away from people to do what I want to that faggot."

The word strikes Daryl in the heart, does rick not like gay men? But then why had he curled up with him? Daryl's head starts spinning at all the questions in his mind, he groans as Rick starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

 

@@-------------------------------------@@

 

The cabin was small and cozy, with an old shed outside it. Daryl think back to that woman, Carol, wondering what Rick would've done to her if he'd gotten angry, if he'd hurt her. Daryl didn't want the nice lady to be hurt, but he can't help but think about what they could do to her.  
He's snapped out of his graphic fantasies by Rick telling him to come inside before it gets dark.  
He follows his orders.

The door is slowly closed behind him by Rick.   
"Daryl." 

Daryl turns around at the gruff way his name is said, "Yeah?" His eyes go to the ground, not without passing over Rick's body though.  
"Why?"

"Why what?" He asks back, not meaning to defy Rick.

Rick narrows his eyes, he steps closer to the older man, putting a hand on his shoulder and squeezes lightly, "Why are you still with me? Why are you acting like I'm some lord of a land you belong to?"

Daryl's groin stirs at the closeness of Rick to him, he wants Rick but he's scared to say it. "I dunno... I like you, I guess..." Daryl waits for the harsh words and heavy blows his brother would have given him.

Daryl forces his head to look down and not meet the other's eyes. He's breathing heavy almost panting. He's afraid Rick will look down where he's looking and see his jeans, a little to bulged at the crotch.  
Rick lifts his face with stern hands and an ever more stern stare, "What do you need? Tell me."

"You." Daryl pants, "I need you, please." Daryl squeezes his eyes shut, all of a sudden scared of the man he'd trusted. Scared of blows, words, or stares that would be sent his way.

Rick ushers him over to a sheet covered couch. He seats Daryl on it on his belly. Daryl's eyes are still closed, but not as tightly.  
Rick settles behind him and outs his hands on Daryl's sides, "Do you think I'm your master? Is that it?"  
"Yes..." Daryl says shyly, afraid when Rick would think of his perverted mind.

"What did you want to do to that lady, Daryl, I saw the way you looked at her."  
"I wanted to hurt her, I'm sorry. I promise I won't. I promise, I'm sorry."

Rick lays his body over Daryl's and pets his hair, "That's what I want to do to Shane. I want you to help me."  
Daryl feels a jumble of feelings inside him.   
The main one being pride that his master wants him to help on his mission.  
Daryl is happy.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap, sorry it's late. *sigh* I was busy yesterday with school, as I am with most days, and didn't have time to get this up at my lunch break.  
> Ugh, I have this perfect uploading schedule then the school psych wants to meet with all the boys in the class room. Wtf...  
> Sorry 'bout complainin'.
> 
> ENJOY!

Daryl wakes up the next day with out Rick on top of him. Daryl hops up off the couch and looks aorund, wondering where his master was. his, Daryl thinks.   
Daryl sniffs the air, smelling a meaty aroma. Venison? No, he doubts that a man like Rick knows how to hunt something like that.   
Daryl wanders to the kitchen-dinning room and pulls back the curtain covering it. He can smell it more clearly now, it's salty and metallic palate makes it clear that it's a fresh kill. Not store bought, the meat it cruely sliced and bones are splintered like they were chopped with an axe.

Daryl make his presence knows with woofing sound, not unlike a dog. Rick turns around and smiles, his face clean like he'd washed it after the kill. Daryl's eyes skim over Rick, checking for any signs of injury or soreness that he could fix.

"C'mere, try this out." Rick says, holding up a wooden spoonfull of browned meat.   
Daryl feels his tummy rumble and steps forward, tenderly lipping the food beofre taking it in his mouth and chewing.  
It doesn't taste like any meat he's ever had, very salty, like Rick had added too much because he can't taste it.  
Daryl swallows, wiping at his face with the back of his hand, "You add too much salt?"  
"Nah, whoever it was ate a lot of salt." Rick says.  
"What?" Daryl gapes whoever? This was a person? Was he suppossed to feel bad about eating a human? Because he doesn't. He almost liked the taste.  
"That was a person?"

Rick blinks slowly and goes back to browning the meat. He covers the pan with a lid and pours the grease and fat into a jar.   
"Yep, hope you don't mind." Says Rick.

Daryl stands off to the side, watching Rick add seasonings and water into the meat, pulling out tortillas.  
"You actually eat other people?" Daryl asks flatly.  
Rick turns and looks at the other, "Daryl, my dear, dear, boy. It'll give you the shakes-" Rick holds out wobbly hands, "-but long as you don't eat the brain, babe, it ain't gonna kill you."

Daryl feels a stir in his groin and smiles sheepishly, "Still kinda salty, though."  
"Women taste better." Says Rick, "'Cause of the extra layer of fat for child bearing. That's my theory at least."  
Daryl shrugs and smiles again, he's happy his master is even talking to him. He doesn't feel very worthy to have a master like Rick cuddle him at night and make him food.  
Daryl reaches his hands out, asking permission to have a hug.  
Rick complies. Hugging him tightly, "Still shy, ain't you?"

Daryl steps back, "I'm not shy."  
"Don't kid yourself." Rick plants a kiss on his lips and goes back to cooking, putting the meat into the tortillas.

Daryl stands awkwardly off to the side, "What's the time?"  
"'Bout five thirty. P.M. that is." Rick finishes plating the human flesh tacos, setting out condements and putting some on his own.

 

 


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, death!  
> If y'all can guess who the two guy they killed are ya can get some imaginary cookies. :3

  
Daryl is waking the next day where he slept, at the foot of the bed, under the heavy duvet. Pulling his feet up from where they were hanging off the side of the bed, Daryl pulls his head out from under the covers. He looks towards the head board to see Rick pulling his pants on.   
"Morning, Daryl."

"Morning." Daryl says, smiling.

"We're going hunting today." Says Rick, tightening his belt, "Up and at 'em."  
Daryl jumps to his feet at his master's command and pulls his clothes on, "Hunting? Didn't know you knew how to hunt."

"Humans." Says Rick.  
Daryl lets out a weak laugh and gets a repremanding look from Rick. Daryl mumbles a quiet sorry and fiddles with a hangnail on his thumb with his teeth. he gets off the bed and follows Rick out onto the staircase and down it.  
Rick grabs a gun, a nice shotgun, a wooden stock, with an oddly padded butt. Daryl rubs his shoulder awkwardly waiting for Ricks words to tell him if he could grab one.

Rick picks one up and truns around with it in his hands, "You ever shot one?"   
Rick holds a crossbow out to Daryl. Daryl remembers when his brother, when they were still brothers, teaching him how to soot guns and an old crossbow his uncle Jess used to own.

"Yeah, I did." Daryl takes the crossbow and smiles, thinking about his brother, then he frowns. His brother had abondoned him, left him alone, shoving him out of the car onto the highway on their back from the pych ward he'd been at for diagnosis. Daryl had watched their daddy's truck drive away with his big brother at the wheel. Daryl had cried on the side of the road for hours before walking away and spending a year and a half wandering, stealing food, illegaly trapping small animals, finding the wrong kind of people to-   
Daryl's snapped out of his thought once again by a hand on his side, "Daryl."  
He looks over at Rick and shows a tiny smile.

"Ready?" Rick says.  
Daryl nods.

 

The truck they drive in this time was a red four door and has a black tonda cover on the bed.  
Daryl's strapped in with his seatbelt, Rick too, and the truck starts with almost non-existant growl. Rick pulls away from where it was parked in front of the grungy, concrete garage outside the house.

They park outside a cabin in the woods. Right outside the back yard, far enough away to be hidden, but close enough to lug the bodies back to the truck.  
Rick gets out of the truck and Daryl follows his actions of grabbing weapons out of the back seat.

  
Rick has set himself behind the yard's five foot privacy fence. He pops his head over the top and eyes a young man, mabye in his early twenties, with brown, styled hair. Rick motions for Daryl to look over the fence, he does.   
The man's back is turned to them as he grills non-human meat and seasons it with a mixture of spices.  
"I've got him." Says Rick with a straight face.  
He aims the shotgun over the fence and at the man. Daryl's stomach region churns with a funny feels, not sickness at what he going to see though.  
The sound of the buck shot going off rips him from his thoughts.  
The man is sent over the charcoal grill and lands, bleeding out, with his legs elevated on the wall of the house.

"Dan!" Some other guy yells from the sliding glass door, it's trown open and Rick tells Daryl that this one was his.

"Rick, I dunno if I-"  
"Daryl, you do this and you'll get an exrta-special surprise when we home, m'kay?"  
It's irrisistable, a surprise? Daryl loves them, no matter what they are, Merle always gave the best ones. He's sure Rick will give an even better one.

Daryl aims the cross bow at the man's temple, remembering when his daddy said he'd driven a stake right through someone's temple and how soft it was.  
He presses the trigger and the bolt thunks right into the guy's temple, he lets out a pittiful yelp, like a dying dog.  
Daryl feels a thrill at the sound and sight of the last involentary movments of his limbs. Daryl's smiling at the sight, the trickle of blood running down the temple of the second and a lake of blood under the first.

He's pulled out of the intense pleasure by the gate to the yard being bashed down by Rick's boots.

Rick throws the tailgate into place and tells Daryl to get in the truck now that the bodies were loaded up.

  
The drive back is filled with aniticpation for Daryl, what could this surprise be? Would it be another dinner at the Greene's Diner? Would it be agood movie on the couch? He couldn't wait.

"Excited?" Rick asks.  
"Y-yeah." Daryl looks at his lap, a bit embarassed that Rick had noticed.  
"Was that fun? I saw you smiling." Rick glances at the older man, eyebrows raised, questioning the pet.  
"Yeah... I liked it." Daryl looks up a bit at Rick, smiling sheepishly.  
"Good." Rick pets the back of Daryl's head, like any master would to the creature he owned.  
Daryl turns his face into the hand and Rick pulls it away, "Later, I'm driving."

 

Daryl helps Rick bring the bodies into the garage. It was just four concrete walls and a rising door with no windows, just a dangling lightbulb form the ceiling.  
Rick tells him to put the fisrt, brown haired man on the ground while he works on the second.

Rick strips the guy of his clothes, Rick eyes over the body while Daryl sits on the floor, only able to see round hips and back. Daryl watches as Rick pulls out what looks like a cleaver, lines it up, raises it, and slams it down on the left arm of the guy. Daryl jumps at the jarring sound of the knife hitting the table the man was on.

Daryl sees rick work his way around the torso until it's his a hunk of meat with genitals left hanging. Rick hacks the guys forearms from his uper arms and thighs from calves, tossing the into trash bags and into the freezer.  
Rick slices the abdomen open and pulls out whatever was left, throwing it into a bag and into a trash can, "We don't eat that, m'kay, Daryl? 'Specially not the liver or the brain."

"'Kay." Says Daryl, he remembers that Rick had said before not to eat the brain and the liver was probably like a bear's.  
Rick puts the torso into bag and intot he freezer after slicing off the groin of the body. Daryl was wide eyed at the spectical. Blood spilled from the main vein, covering his master's hands with deep red.  
Daryl tingles again and and covers his crotch with his arms.   
Rick's blank expression with specs of blood on his chin and cheek, his lush lips wet like he was licking them. His hands soaked in drying blood. The cock held in his hand as he expertly slices the scrotum away from the abodomen. The way Rick sways his hips like he's listening to music, but he's not. He seems at peace slicing into these men as he asks Daryl to help him lift the brunette onto the table.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sniffle sniffle* Im so sorry to those that actually like this story.... Im not gonna end, hell fuckin no!  
> I forgot to update it for like what, 2 weeks?  
> Then i forgot to say i was going on vacation with my fam....  
> I went to florida then back home to alabama then came back to colorado and realized i forgot about this whole damn thing n- UGHGHGHGHGHGH.....  
> *cries silently on Joe's shoulder*
> 
> OH YEAH!  
> PORN!  
> well kinda.....  
> Enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~

behind his back, while his foreskined dick bobs helplessly between his legs and he wants to touch it since Rick hasn't even touched it since he was giving him hickies earlier.

Rick pushes even further into Daryl, his length feeling amazing compared to what Daryl imagined his own short-ness to feel like inside someone. Not that he's ever had to privlage of topping someone and penetrating them like Merle and Rick, and his daddy, have done him.  
Rick bends over Daryl, capturing his arms with his body and holding his shoulders fast with strong but gentle hands.  
Rick fucks him hard and fast, avoiding his prostate like it was the plauge, which in turn, made Daryl just a bit dissapointed. But Daryl eventually got over due to the firey pleasure that sprung and spread through every nerve in his body.  
The intense moaning and grunting inside the room may have attracted the attention of local hikers for all they know, but they do know that somebody had been walking by and heard Daryl sream at an exceptionally hard bite to the throat and had... Called the cops because Daryl's horrific, blood curdling scream made them think someone was being slaughtered.

When the pigs had arrived and banged on the front entrance, Rick had scrambled to pull out of Daryl and throw at least a pair of boxers and a shirt on.

Answering the door, Daryl had poked his head out into the hallway to stare at the cops in the foyer.  
Daryl, with out the permission to put his clothes back on from his master, his his lower half behind the wall by the stairwell.  
A tall, strong, red headed police officer asked if everything was alright. When Rick said it was, the piggie said he had to check the area for anything 'suspisious'.  
Rick had narrowed his eyes and told Daryl to go back to their bedroom.

The red headed guy and his little asian assistant looked over the big old house in about half an hour.

"Hey, sir, we've check every area besides where that other guy went, their bedroom I think." Whispers the asian kid. "Alright, Glenn, go on up and I'll tell this guy where you're going."

The steps creak and Daryl, still not having gotten permission to clothe himself, sits on the foot of the bed, staring at the door, his whole body expossed to whoever was coming up the stairs.  
The door opens and in it stands the red headed man's little asian friend.  
The two stare at eachother for a few seconds before the asian kid waves at him and closes the door, walking back down the stairs.

Daryl pokes his head out the door after him, slightly confused.  
He heard Rick say, "Find anything up there to your liking?"  
Soon after that the front door was closed and Rick traveled up the stairs again.

"Daryl, put your clothes back on, we have to get moving." Rick starts dressing himself and tosses Daryl's clothes at him.  
The older man pulls on his breifs, taking a second to get himself situatated, seeing as he was still hard.  
"Sorry I never got to actually help you with that there." Rick mumbles, seeming dissapointed.  
"It's okay." Daryl says pulling his pants and shirt on.  
He could see his left over boner poking through his pants, clearly visable. He'd never been too good at willing them to go away.

 

Rick packs weapons into the truck bed and puts a couple pounds of meat into a cooler.

Inside the car Rick mumbled something about people thinking he was like the 'Zodiac', like he was making a repeat of 'The Most Dangerous Game'. Daryl sits cross legged in his seat, staring out the window.


End file.
